1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera accessory that can be detachably fitted to a camera body that is provided with a camera body side mount.
2. Description of Related Art
A camera accessory and a camera body are per se known that employ a mounting system having a bayonet construction, and in which a camera accessory such as an interchangeable lens or the like and a camera body can be detachably fitted together. With this type of camera accessory and camera body, the camera accessory and the camera body are coupled together by inserting a mount of the camera accessory into a mount of the camera body in a rotational phase that is appropriate for installation and detachment, and by then rotating the camera accessory in a predetermined direction (i.e. in the installation direction) around its incident optical axis. Moreover, when the camera accessory has been coupled to the camera body, it can be detached from the camera body by rotating it in the opposite rotational direction from the installation direction (i.e. in the detachment direction), and by then pulling the camera accessory forward away from the camera body.
Japanese Laid Open Patent Publication No. H5-127242 discloses that with a camera accessory and a camera body having this type of structure, during both installation and detachment of the camera accessory, the range of rotation of the camera accessory in the installation direction and in the detachment direction is limited by a projecting portion that is provided upon the camera accessory abutting against an end surface of a claw of the camera body mount.